PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT OPRC Administrative Core The objective we hope to achieve in the Administrative Core is to coordinate all the research, educational, fiscal, regulatory, and data related activities of the Pittsburgh OPRC. We will accomplish this coordination through communication via monthly meetings of the OPRC leadership and via e-mails, a newsletter and face to face meetings. The Administrative Core will link to the other OPRCs and the LCC and assure an integrate approach to the mission and objectives of the OPPTB. The Administrative Core will also be the link between the Pittsburgh OPRC and the Society for Maternal-Fetal Medicine, the MFMU and other MFM training programs. It will coordinate the selection process for the Obstetric Pharmacology scholars and assure the transfer of biological fluids between sites. The mentorship provided these scholars will occur through the Administrative Core as will support for abstracts and publications.